Psycho Kid Gets Arrested/Transcript
This is the transcript for'' ''[[Psycho Kid Gets Arrested|''Psycho Kid Gets Arrested.]] Transcript (The video opens with Jeffrey turning the camera towards him) ---- 'Jeffrey: (mockingly) Hey there, Juggies. It's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here, trying to lug a bunch of fifty pound fertilizer bags... (he points the camera towards Jesse, who's struggling to carry bags of fertilizer) '''Jeffrey: Hahahaha, look how hard he's trying. Jesse: Are you fucking kidding me? Could you at least drop the camera and help me a little bit? Jeffrey: Nah that is you dude, dude. Jesse: It's like fucking fifty pounds. Jeffrey: Are you sure they're fifty? They're not like sixty-two? Jesse: You were supposed to be brought here to help! Not film me and be an asshole. Jeffrey: I'm doing what I was told! (Jesse yells unclearly) Jeffrey: *laughs* (he turns the camera towards some people) Jeffrey: Oh my god, he's so fizzed up. Jesse! Leave them alone! Hey! Jeffrey: (mockingly) Carrying it like a real man! Jeffrey: Going to lug all that shit. Jesse: I'm not even going to acknowledge you. Jeffrey: Not even going to acknowledge me. Jesse: You know with your muscles you think you could carry some fifty pound bags, pussy. Jeffrey: Dad told me not to. I think that's what he said, yeah. He said Jeffrey don't you dare pick up any of those bags. Jesse has to take all of them to the... Jeffrey: *laughs* (he turns the camera towards the people again) Jesse: You know what this is fucking bullshit. This is fucking bullshit. (he drops a fertilizer bag) Jeffrey: Dude you're not even carrying a fertilizer! Jesse: Yeah well I'm gonna be a tattletale! Jeffrey: Ah, Jesus Christ, what are you doing? Jesse: You asshole. (Jesse and Jeffrey enter the store) Jesse: Dad? DAD? Jeffrey: Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey! Jesse: Dad, it's bullshit. [[Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.|'Jeff Sr.']]: What? Jesse: He is fucking filming me while I'm trying to do work. This is the whole problem. Jeff Sr.: Put that camera down! Jeez. I told you not to let that get in the way! Jesse: No, you break one and he has got another one. IT'S BULLSHIT! Jeff Sr.: Break one what? Jesse: THE CAMERA! Jeff Sr.: Oh well what the hell, you brought it! Jesse: It doesn't matter! Jeff Sr.: You brought it! Remember you said something about it?! Jesse: Look, you brought him to do work and I'm the only one doing work! Jeff Sr.: You only have twelve bags of fertilizer to put on that truck. Jesse: Yeah and they're fifty pounds and you're sitting in here doing nothing! Jeff Sr.: Yeah, that's right, I'm the boss! Jesse: Yeah, and I'm what? Your slave?! Jeff Sr.: You agreed to it. Jesse: YOU STOP FUCKING FILMING! I'M TIRED OF IT! (he charges at Jeffrey) Jeffrey: *laughs* Jesse: (angered) You're lucky! Jeffrey: (sarcastically) Grrr! I'm steaming mad! Jesse: You're fucking lucky! You dumbass smirk behind the camera! Jeff Sr.: It's only twelve bags of Fertilizer. Jesse: Yeah well how can you help me for once? Jeff Sr.: You know how many bags I have done over my lifetime? (All three talking) Jesse: Yeah, but were in a different era. Jeff Sr.: Twelve is not going to kill you! Mr. Voros: Calm down! Jesse: I'm calm! Jeff Sr.: You're not calm! Jesse: Yeah I am, look this is bullshit. Tell him to work. You just going to let him film? Jeff Sr.: Cut it out, come on, Get out of here with that, Jeez! Jeff Sr.: Now look, you are letting the games get in your head. That's all you want to do is game. It's in your head man! Jesse: YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! (Breaks stuff) Mr. Voros: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Jeff Sr.: What ails you? Jesse: You're really going through that, fucking video games? Jeff Sr.: Yeah! Something's wrong with you man! Mr. Voros: I'm going to call the cops! Call the cops! Joan! (Joan is the lady seen behind the window who also appears in SCENE OF THE CRIME) Jeff Sr.: What ails you?! Mr. Voros: Come on man, what the fuck?! Jeff Sr.: Calm it down! Jesse: (to Mr. Voros) You don't know what he's like! You don't know what he's like! Mr. Voros: Calm down! Jeff Sr.: You need help, man. That is what you need! Jesse: I'm calm! I'm calm! Mr. Voros: You don't look calm, calm it down! Jesse: I'm calm! Jeffrey: Man, all this effort could have been put in to you carrying bags. Jesse: I'm sorry, I'm sorry about your store! Jesse: It's just everyone ganging up on me! Jeff Sr.: Nobody's ganging up on you! Mr. Voros: You're losing it man! Jesse: I'm not fucking losing it! Jeffrey: There was only twelve bags! (Laughs) Jeff Sr.: Calm down. Mr. Voros: Let's take it outside! Jesse: Yeah i'll take it outside... [[List of Minor Characters|'Cop']]: What's going on? Jesse: Who the fuck is this? Cop: (to Jeffrey) Get rid of that fucking camera! Jesse: Why the fuck is there a cop? Mr. Voros: (to the cop) Get him the fuck out of here! Jesse: Look I am not doing anything wrong! Cop: You need to calm down, you need to calm down, Jesse: I am calm! I am calm! Cop: Get rid of that fucking camera! Jesse: I am calm! I am calm! Cop: What's your name? Jesse: No you take my Dad away, you have no idea what he has been doing! Cop: Calm down! Mr. Voros: Calm down! Cop: What's your name? What's your name? Jesse: Jesse. Cop: What's going on? Jesse: It's my Dad, he's making me work for him, I'm a fucking slave! Mr. Voros: Outside, Outside! Jesse: I'm not leaving! Cop: I told you get rid of that fucking camera! (Jeffrey pretends to put the camera down) Jeffrey: Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! *laughs* Cop: Chill out! Jesse: I know how this shit goes down! Cop: How does it go down? Jesse: I play Grand Theft Auto, I know how this works! Mr. Voros: You gotta get him out of here! Cop: You need to just calm down... Jesse: I'm not going anywhere, I'm not fucking going anywhere! Mr. Voros: You gotta get him out of here! Jesse: I worked hard. Cop: Calm down, Calm down, I SAID CALM DOWN! (Jesse whimpers) Jesse: Everyone's ganging up on me! Get the Fuck away from me! Get the Fuck away from me! (he attempts to run away from the cop) Jesse: Holy Shit! (he screams constantly) Jesse: Ow Fuck! Fuck! Cop: STOP RESISTING! Mr. Voros: Get him the fuck out of here! (Jesse gets arrested and handcuffed by the Cop) Cop: Stop resisting! Jesse: It's digging into my wrists! You're fucking digging the metal in. Cop: GET RID OF THAT FUCKING CAMERA! Jeffrey: It's away sir! It's away! ---- (Jeffrey puts the camera down as the video ends) Category:Transcripts